The present invention relates to cosmetic products containing an inorganic antibacterial agent with a high safety, and more particularly to cosmetic products with no skin irritation which contain at least one of Ag.sup.-, Cu.sup.-, Cu.sup.2- and Zn.sup.2- having an antibacterial property.
In general, cosmetic products are used in the form of liquid, cream or powder. If the cosmetic products are contaminated by bacteria in the course of manufacture or usage, there is a possibility of skin trouble because the cosmetic products in any form are directly applied to a skin.
Conventionally, to prevent such bacterial contamination, raw materials of the cosmetic products are sterilized by an ethylene oxide gas, or an organic antibacterial agent such as para-oxybenzoic acid, salicyclic acid or dehydroacetic acid is employed in the cosmetic products.
Although the bacterial contamination of the cosmetic products can be prevented by the above measures, there occurs another problem such that persons with a delicate skin can suffer from the condition paraben allergy due to the above organic antibacterial agent.
To solve this problem, there has been proposed to use zeolite or the like carrying a silver compound or a metal ion. However, it is difficult to control the dissolving speed of the metal ion, and a long-term stable antibacterial effect cannot be obtained. Furthermore, the antimold effect is a weak, and color change by irradiation of light occurs.